White Rose Nymphilli
Introduction The Nymphilli is one of the primary groups in both White Rose and Silent Aster, in White Rose, the Nymphilli are even considered the poster-child and species that run the kingdom of White Rose. Nymphilli is more commonly well known for their use of forging magic and the royal families soul. History The first race to colonize The Capital, the Nymphilli have a proud history serving the promised lands and attempting to better the conditions of the entire continent for the inhabitants and themselves. Relationships with the rest of the species existing in the promised lands in that exact moment were fine until tensions arose between the Elementals and the Nymphilli. Based on how each species wanted to rule the continent, the Elementals declared war on the notion that the Nymphilli were corrupt and power-hungry when trying to merge all four countries into a kingdom. This event now dubbed "the war of the worlds" happened thousands of years before the main Realm of Monster story, and in the end allowed for the creation of the White Rose peace treaty signaling the fusing of all countries into the now existing kingdom of White Rose. Tensions do still exist between the Elementals and the Nymphilli, though king Noct the 16th and Luca Rosa have been attempting to keep relations tight in order to avoid another potential war. Biology The Biology of a Nymphilli surely is a curious tale, the Nymphilli aren't anything more than a soul, but due to the strength of the soul itself after a certain age it requires a vessel in order to survive, if a Nymphilli's soul goes without a proper vessel after they turn 14 years of age it will begin to pull on itself until it eventually implodes. It has become a tradition for children to make their own bodies and masks as a coming of age ritual, being cited as them becoming adults like the rest of society, even though it's in reality just a way to prevent deaths. The bodies are commonly made of fabrics and leather to give it a moldable but tough exterior, the hair is created by cracks in the body causing the soul to shoot out and try to pull everything into itself, one could say the hair and soul have fire-like properties. Magic Forging is the most well-known type of magic to grace White Rose its properties currently mostly unknown, what scientists know about Forging is its malleability as if it were a metal that could be made into whatever the user intends. Forging does have its weaknesses though, using the raw energy from a Nymphilli's soul any shape of equal or lesser size can be created, although depending on the size of what you want to create, it uses them according to the amount of energy and will tire the user. Usually, in White Rose, this ability is used to create swords and shields or other various weapons to be used in the royal guard, some use Forging to defend themselves as well. Trivia *There have been a few documented cases of Nymphilli knights dying by exhausting their soul's energy when using Forging magic *Nymphilli is the only documented species to use death imagery, a magic that allows someone to put on the mask of a dead Nymphilli and see what they saw and thought of in their last moments. *Death imagery is most commonly used to solve crimes in White Rose